


Golden Haired Savior

by Cutie_Tom



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Craig, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 20:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutie_Tom/pseuds/Cutie_Tom
Summary: After college things didn't go well for Craig... He realized he wanted to be an artist. Now all he has is depression and loneliness. Till the day he attempted suicide...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First episode is gloomy but other episodes will include less suicidal themes(or none).  
This is my first fanfic and my first story that I wrote in English. Since English is not my mother language there will be a lot of mistakes, bear with me :'/

I could hear the sounds of my alarm buzzing but I still didn't want to wake up.I felt heavy. Not because I binged a cake and several pack of chips last night, because my mind was making me feel that way. I literally forgot the alarm was still buzzing. Finally I decided to wake up. Went to my wardrobe, picked pair of black trousers and blue hoodie. As usual. I checked my phone again. No messages. Wait there was a message! 

"From Mom- You still don't have a job?! We don't want a son like you, Craig Tucker!"

Or some shit like that because I already knew how my parents sounded like. So I didn't bother to read rest of the message. I just sat on my bed and thought about where I did wrong. Why I had no friends. Why my parent were hating me. Why I was such a useless piece of shit.

Pain. I was feeling only pain. I wanted to end all of this pain. A rope and a chair. There was no chair in my home. I didn't have enough money for chair. I only had a wardrobe and a very old bed. But I also had a old rusty knife if I was remembering correctly. I rushed to the kitchen and grabbed it. Slowly I tried to cut my wrist . It wasn't cutting. Damn this knife was so rusty. I would doubt it could cut a paper. So I stabbed myself.

Wasn't the best idea. "Arrgh! FUCK!" My voice filled the empty kitchen. I can swear I heard God laughing above me. There was no turning back now. I stabbed myself again. "ARRGH!" Ok now I am pretty sure I will die from blood loss. One of the most painful way to die. Fucking great.

Finally my eyelids were feeling heavy and I fell to ground like a potato sack. Then a total silence.

Actually no. A door opening sound. Few footsteps. Was that Grim Reaper? No, it wasn't wearing dark clothes. It had golden hair with sky-blue eyes. Was that angel? No, it was wearing pair of jeans and green shirt. It was just a boy. 

But he was definitely my savior.

Then I blacked out...


	2. Chapter 2

I felt nothing.  
  
Actually I could feel I was in a warm bed.  
  
And a sound.  
  
An angelic sound began to whisper me.  
  
"OH MY GOD PLEASE WAKE UP. YOU CAN'T DIE IN MY APARTMENT. JESUS POLICE WILL THINK I KILLED YOU. I AM TOO YOUNG-NNGH- TO ROT IN PRISON."  
  
Shit this dude is nuts. Should I wake up or should I run the hell out when he is in another room. First seems more reasonable.  
  
"Dude chill, I am okay."  
  
Mentally I was not but y'know. He jerked away and started to shaking like crazy.  
  
" JESUS I AM SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO BROKE INTO YOUR HOUSE BUT I JUST HEARD SCREAMINGS AND-"  
  
" Dude it's okay. You just saved me. Thank you."  
  
He seemed like he was calm for a moment. His eyes were mesmerizing kind of blue. Like sky but better. He had freckles all over his face. It reminded him stars. Most importantly his golden hair. Did God sent me this creature to brighten my fucked up life. Then my thoughts just slipped...  
  
"Are you an angel?"  
  
"Gahh what are you talking about?!" He blushed like mad. He tried to hide his blush with his hands. "Anyways how did this happened?!" He was pointing at my bandaged waist.  
  
I can't tell the truth. I can't say I tried to kill myself in a dumbest way. I can't say I have no friends and family. I can't tell how pathetic I am.  
  
"Knife was on the ground and I fell on it."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS KNIFE DOING ON GROUND?! WAS IT ASSASSINATION? DO YOU HAVE ENEMIES ? OH JESUS THEY WILL GET ME!"  
  
Okay, I am sure he is not angel or some holy creature. Just a lunatic with pretty face. Disappointed but not surprised.  
  
"Can you stop shouting, I don't have enemy, I can assure you nobody cares for me. Are we done with conspiracy theories?"  
  
Boy was analyizing my words while playing with his blond curls.  
  
"ARRGH- Okay I am sorry."  
"Soo what is your name?"  
  
Blond looked like he never heard this question in his life. He started shaking violently again. For a moment I thought he wasn't going to talk.  
Then a weak cute sound mumbled.  
  
"Tweek Tweak."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review ;)  
But really any criticism would be great to create a better work. <3


End file.
